A New Look
by Aggie Deneys
Summary: Wally West/Flash wonders why Linda wants him to get a haircut.


Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine.

A/N: In Flash v2 84, Wally got a haircut and, as noted by Linda, finally moved out of the 1970s.

Wally West, the Flash, the fastest man alive, stared at himself in the bathroom mirror and sighed. He ran his hand through his red hair. What was wrong with his hair? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Yet, somehow, Linda, the love of his life, had decided he needed a new haircut. And for some idiotic reason, he had agreed. Why had he ever agreed? He could almost hear Roy saying "whipped."

As a kid, he had absolutely hated having red hair. It was a curse. It was a curse no kid should have to bear during childhood. He had heard every disparaging remark aimed at redheads. He had gone so far as to think about dying his hair. The only thing that had stopped him was the punishment he knew he would receive from his dad. Having red hair was bad, but it could pale in comparison to Rudy West's punishments.

Then everything had all changed. Suddenly, he didn't care. It didn't matter what color his hair was. He was Kid Flash. He was the fastest kid alive. He was best of buds with the Flash. Better yet, the Flash was really his Uncle Barry. Who cared that his hair was red? Who cared how it was cut? As long as it stayed out of his eyes, he surely didn't.

Okay, so maybe his haircut hadn't exactly changed from the time he had become Kid Flash. But why mess with a good thing? Who cared if the style was a little dated? Technically, a good style never went out of fashion. In his eyes, his haircut was a classic. Besides, he only had to look at Uncle Barry. The man had worn a buzz cut for as long as he had known him. Aunt Iris had never complained, never asked him to change. And buzz cuts had been out of style for decades!

Then there was his best friend, Dick Grayson. Dick had a ponytail. Hell, Dick still had signs of the mullet he used to wear. Ponytails were passé. Still, did anyone state Dick was out of style? Of course not. Well, maybe Alfred. Okay, Alfred wouldn't say Dick – Master Dick – was out of style. No, Alfred would just point out the difficulties of having long hair, particularly in their line of work. Not that it mattered. Dick's hairstyle was pure rebellion against Bruce, something Dick would ever admit it. One didn't need a psyche degree to see that.

Besides, his hair style was part of his history. It had been with him when he became Kid Flash. He had worn it when he had his first kiss, his first date, his first, well, everything. He had had this haircut when he had met Linda. This haircut was part of their history, too. Why did she want to get rid of a piece of their history? Why had he agreed with her? Why hadn't he stood up for himself? He was a superhero. Why did the thought of an angry Linda send shivers down his spine?

Wally rubbed his hand against his chin. Maybe facial hair would better balance his 'do. Full beard? Soul patch? Goatee? Moustache? Okay, his dad had a moustache. So much for that idea. He didn't need any reminders of Rudy West. Ollie wore a goatee, but Wally couldn't picture himself with anything similar. With his luck, he'd end up looking like Kadabra. Actually, he doubted he could tolerate any facial hair. Besides, if Linda was having issues with his look now, he could already hear her thoughts about facial hair. Why tempt fate?

Sighing again, he continued to stare at his reflection. Maybe he should go for the bald look. Shave it all off. Think of the money he could save on shampoo. Think of the time he could save not having to wash it. It would also make wearing a cowl easier. People didn't realize how hot those cowls could be. Sure, they were great in cold weather, but more times than not, they were simply itchy, hot and sweaty. There were definitely aspects of his Kid Flash costume that he missed. Yet, he had the Flash legacy to uphold. Wearing a cowl was part of the package, and definitely a better choice than that metal helmet Jay wore. As tempting as the bald look was, he didn't think he could pull it off. Besides, did he really want to hear the laughter?

All his thoughts drifted back to the initial question – why did he have to get a haircut? Linda would laugh if he suggested she get a new look. She'd never take him seriously. Nor would she listen. Not that it mattered. He would never suggest she change how she looked. He loved her just the way she was. She was perfect in his eyes. Why couldn't she do the same? Why did she have to try to "improve" him? With his luck, she'd focus on his clothes next. Or worse, the Flash costume. No way was she going to mess with the costume. If she even suggested-

"Wally, are you ready to go?"

"Just a second." He sighed. Who was he kidding? He loved her. He trusted her. She was the center of his world. He would do anything for her…even cut his hair.


End file.
